Learning and Teaching
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: After a bad summer Harry is resorted because of some problems within Gryffindor. How will he react when he's put in the middle of the people he once thought were his enemy? HPSS Warning: this fic contains minor selfdirected violence on Harry's part
1. Prologue

Harry stared at nothing as he rested his chin on his knees. It was strange to not hear the hustle of the Gryffindor common room, but then again it was also strange to see the Boy-Who-Lived staying in the Slytherin common room. None the less there he was. He been put there after attempting to kill himself in the summer of his sixth year. Luckily Severus was dropping in for a check ordered by Dumbledore. The potions professor had found him bleeding out from his wrists being slit. He'd saved Harry and returned him to Hogwarts so that he could recover. But after the physical wounds had healed under the care of Madam Pomphrey, his mental wounds were there and just as strong, when school started. Snape and many others had been shocked to see most of Gryffindor turn on their hero. It had even gone so far as physical abuse, but that had been stopped quickly because of special wards that had been placed around Harry, in case he should try to harm himself again.

After that incident he'd been resorted and this time he hadn't fought the Hat's desire to put him into Slytherin. Snape had spoken to his house for hours before the boy had moved in and they'd agreed that they would care for him any way they could, because Slytherins always takes care of their own... because no one else would.

A side room was built for him between Snape's room and the boy's dorms. The entire house felt it best for him to have a room off to himself because they didn't know how he'd react to being in Slytherin. But Harry had taken barely any notice and after a soft thank you, had locked himself into his room. If it hadn't been for a direct order from Snape, Harry would have stayed there for the entire time he wasn't in classes. When Snape had told him he was too spend at least three hours in the common room a day he'd merely shrugged and did as he was told. To be truthful the easy acceptance on Potter's part had made Snape wonder if Harry was ever going to snap out of his depression.

As Harry sat and stared, waiting for his time to be up a small voice had him looking up wondering what was going on.

"Mr. Potter?" the first year girl stood there staring at him nibbling at her lip, looking nervous.

"Don't call me that..." Harry snapped before shaking his head and giving her a small smile. "Sorry... Please call me Harry... Did you need something?"

The little girl blushed and held up a book she'd been hiding behind her back. "I'm Morgaine and... I... need help with my DADA homework... And Professor Snape said that we could ask any upper class-man to help us... And well... I couldn't think of anyone better at Defense than you!" the last sentence came out in a rush, as her blush darkened.

At first Harry wanted to refuse, but the hopeful look on her little face had him smiling and gesturing to the chair across from him. "Let me see what you're working on and I'll try to help you."

"Thank you!" she opened her book and handed it to him pointing to the part she was working on. "Professor Jigglywart explained it in class but nobody understood." Morgaine sat as he'd instructed and prayed he could help her because if she failed her family would be so disappointed.

Harry muttered to himself, something rather rude about the new DADA teacher. He didn't know where Dumbledore found his DADA professors but this one seemed to be the worst of the lot. Even Lockhart had some facts right. As far as Harry could tell Jigglywart didn't know a kneasle from bogart let alone how to defend against a truly dark creature. "I'll help you as much as I can... but you still need to pay attention to the professor, okay?"

"Even if he's a little... umm... stupid." Morgaine hated saying anything bad about a professor, but he'd said that you could get rid of pixies with fire, but she knew that wasn't true from the time her mother's garden had been overrun. When she'd tried to ask him about that he'd brushed her off.

Harry smiled a little and nodded before he began to explain everything he knew about the subject the first years were covering.

One week later found Harry waiting on Morgaine for her nightly DADA lesson. He was teaching her everything from her book just so that she would have a little bit of an edge in class and a better chance to defend herself from some dark something. If he could save just one little girl from the darkness, he'd know he had made a difference. It gave him a purpose.

When she came to his corner of the common room she was pulling another girl with her. "Harry, would it be all right if Bella sits in with us? She's doing really badly in DADA and I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping her too."

Harry looked at the other little girl before smiling and nodding. "If I can help, I will. Sit down and I'll see what the idiot forgot to teach you today."

When the lesson drew to a close Bella thanked him softly and hurried away with Morgaine, but before Harry could rise and go to his room for the evening he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning he found Blaise standing beside him with a soft expression. "Can I help you, Zabini?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Bella. Father has put a lot of pressure on her because she isn't as powerful as most of our family. Thank you. I owe you." Blaise held out his hand to Harry.

Harry stared at it for a moment before taking it. "If I can help, I will."

Blaise nodded slowly. "In that case... would you mind helping a few more first years... The war is about to pick up and... well we're already going to lose a great number... I don't want to lose anymore than we absolutely have to... if you understand me."

For a moment Harry didn't but then he caught on. Blaise was talking about Voldemort getting followers from the younger years. "I won't let that happen." Harry green eyes darkened and every occupant of the room felt the pure magic of his anger rush over them.

Smiling, Blaise patted him on the back. "Thank you." With that he walked away.

After that encounter, at Harry's next meeting with Morgaine and Bella he noticed most of the first year boys were sitting close enough to eavesdrop. Smiling to his first two pupils he turned and with one of the Weasley firecrackers from his pocket he scared the group by throwing it into the middle of them. The ten little boys shrieked like girls and the rest of the people in the common room laughed. Going over to them Harry spoke softly. "If you want to learn you should just come over and listen carefully... Wouldn't want you to miss anything."

Sheepishly, the little boys came over and sat with Morgaine and Bella. Halfway through the lesson the rest of the first years came over and settled with their parchments and quills. Harry smiled to them as he had the others make room around his chair so they could see and hear. 


	2. Chapter 1

From a darker part of the common room Draco watched as Harry became as animated as the blond had ever seen him. Draco was certain that Harry hadn't been this happy or relaxed that often, if ever.

Turning, Draco let himself through the door that lead to Severus' office. There he found his godfather marking papers. "Severus."

Looking up Severus smiled and gestured for Draco to sit down. "What brings you here at this time?"

"Potter is getting better."

Severus arched an eyebrow and then nodded. "It has something to do with those first years who are under his tutelage?"

"Try this, all of the first years are in the common room receiving lessons from him." Draco smiled at the shocked look on his godfather's.

Severus turned to a mirror behind his desk and charmed it to show him the common room. Harry was seriously answering some question a first year sitting by his chair had asked. All of the first years were watching him with adoration as they scribbled down what ever he was saying. "It looks as though we might save a few more, Draco."

Draco nodded. "It seems so."

Draco walked slowly over to where Harry sat near the lake while studying a large book very hard. "Potter." He acknowledged as he sat beside him trying to get a look at what ever had Harry's attention.

A half glance up was all he got with, "Malfoy."

Finally irritated a few minutes later Draco asked. "What's got your attention?"

"I'm trying to find some good books for the first and second years. There just aren't enough copies of anything in the library and I don't want to ask Madam Pince to order more." Harry said as he flipped through the catalog he'd gotten from the book store his last trip to Hogsmead.

"Oh... Second years you say? I thought you only teach the first years?" Draco was surprised he hadn't noticed any of the other years in Harry group.

Nodding Harry smiled brightly. "I'm teaching the entire first year group, all but two of the second year class and five of the third years."

"Wow... I've got to give you credit, Potter... You do know what you're talking about. At least, more than any of the DADA professors we've had come through recently." Draco complimented him and was surprised he didn't feel ill from it.

Harry looked at him in shock. "Thanks... And could you call me Harry, please?"

"Of course. And please feel free to call me Draco if you like... And should you ever like, I would be willing to help with your class, if you should need someone to help... Also, it would be a pleasure to duel with you on an even playing field." Draco offered his hand and waited to see if he'd have it refused again.

Harry stared at the hand before taking it. "Thanks, I'd like to duel you again. As for the help with the class I'll keep you in mind."

Draco reached out and pulled the catalogue onto his lap and grimaced at the list of texts. "There has to be an easier way to do this."

"I'm afraid not. It's a matter of going through each book summary and finding which one is the best for the groups. I've already got some for the third years and a couple for myself. I've just got to find something that won't scare the firsts and seconds to death with their pictures." Harry sighed as he scooched closer and together he and Draco began to go through the book.

"I've never seen him this serious about anything in the entire time I've known him, not even his old hate for me." Draco told his godfather as he sat across from him having tea. "He's ordered better than a thousand galleons worth of books to teach the first, second, third and forth years. He's even roped Blaise and I into tutoring some of the young ones in charms and transfiguration."

"He's already got the forth years? All of them?" Severus was proud of the boy he was starting to understand better.

"All of them but three, whom are known Deatheaters already. And if I'm not mistaken I thought I heard some of the fifth years talking about going to him about tutoring." Draco shook his head and wondered how long it would be before he and the most of the sixth years would be going to Harry for lessons.

"How is he able to keep up with his own work while teaching so many? And how is he able to teach so many different levels at once?" Severus didn't understand how Harry's grades could be going up, but as his head of house, Severus kept a close eye on them.

"I don't know about his grades. As for how he teaches... Well he'll start each lesson very basic and then stop long enough to assign something to the first years before going on to teach stuff a little more advanced and then stop for the second years' assignment. He'll keep on getting more advance as he goes, each time stopping at a point to assign work to each of the years. When they're all done the first years generally have their work done and they turn it in. He grades it and just about the time he's done with that the second years' work comes in and so on. It's actually a very good system." Draco admitted as he took a sip of tea.

Severus snorted and shook his head. "What is he doing with all of the books he's bought to teach from?"

"He's just got them stored in his room. But there's getting to be too many to continue with that. And he's expecting another twenty or so more books this weekend when we go into Hogsmead." Draco shook his head, happy that he only had ten young ones under his tutelage. And with them he was able to use the books they were using for their class. He was happy to say that all of the children's charms grades had gone up considerable since he started helping them.

Nodding, Severus began to plan. If this would save some of his Slytherins from Voldemort and save Harry from himself, it was a win-win situation for him. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Mr. Potter, may I speak with you for a moment?" Severus asked as he stood in the common room beside Harry's chair.

Looking up from his book, Harry nodded. "Of course, sir. In your office?"

"No... Just follow me, and bring all of your teaching supplies with you." Severus marched off in the direction of a new door everyone had noted right beside the one that lead to Harry's room. Showing Harry a large brass key, Severus then used it to open the door before handing it to him. Inside was a large room, set up about like the common room. A large fireplace dominated the farthest wall and there were numerous large cushions facing the front. In front of the fireplace was a large desk and chair made of dark wood. Along all of the walls were book shelves some of which were filled with books, some were about Defense others about Dark magics and all of the other subjects that were covered in Hogwarts. Mostly the books were Defense against the dark arts and Harry realized what this was.

"You've built a class room?"

"No... I've built a library... Should you happen to teach here is your business. Good day, Mr. Potter." Severus turned to walk away but when a small hand caught his he stopped.

Harry kept a grip on his head of house's hand as he spoke. "Thank you, Professor." Leaning up on his tip toes he brushed a quick kiss over Severus' cheek before he raced out of the library to gather the piles of books from his room.

Severus touched his cheek and wondered at the slight charge of magic the brief kiss had held. Shaking it off he stormed out of the room and back to his office to grade papers.

Draco watched in interest as over the months until Christmas break his godfather and Harry almost flirted with one another. When he finally confronted Severus about it the potions master sat him down and spoke with him.

"Draco what I'm about to tell you is... something that can not get out. If it should it would bring about my death." Severus told him as they settled into Severus' private quarters.

"Whom would I tell? You know I've broke all ties with my father." Draco shrugged, but had a serious look on his face.

"Even if it should reach the Light Side's ears it could cause me harm... Do you remember my Aunt Claudie?" At Draco's nod he went on. "You know she had skill for seeing things that would come to pass. Before she died she gave me a little insight into my own future. She told me that I would bond to 'a scared one, full of pain, who's only thought will be to save the children'. She also told me that his touch would spark as our magics reached for one another..." Severus left off allowing Draco to think.

Draco's mind raced. A scared one? Full of pain? Save the children? That was Harry alright. "I don't remember any sparks when you two touch."

"That was my first thought until I recalled exactly how Aunt Claudie worded the fortune. 'His touch would spark...'. Mr. Potter has only ever touched me once of his own free will since he gave up his senseless hate of me. And it did spark..." Severus rubbed his eyes and wondered what he'd ever done to warrant such a future.

"I understand why that can't be allowed to get out. Both sides would kill you for such a thing. Though... I think you are made for each other." Draco told him before giving him a quick hug and rushing out of the room, his curiosity satisfied.

Harry looked up from his teaching as the door to the 'library' was opened. Severus stepped in and nodded, to which Harry nodded back. The class all said their hellos as Severus transfigured a chair and sat silently watching the class.

Not in the least nervous Harry went on, as he was teaching the fifth year portion of the lecture. The rest of his own grade were listening to the review of the material they'd gone over before and waited for Harry to get to their portion. Most of the kids had stopped even trying to pay attention to the Pro. Jigglywart but they always had the answers for the tests so he didn't care. The seventh years were often seen sitting in on the class as a review for the NEWTs because everything that Harry taught went beyond what was taught at Hogwarts.

Severus had to force himself to not smile as Harry went on as if he wasn't there. He could feel the pride welling in his chest, and knew that when the war was over and Harry had graduated he would be back at Hogwarts teaching. He also knew that his Aunt's predictions would come true, so he wasn't fighting the attraction too hard. In his mind he was more just waiting for his bond-mate-to-be to get out of Hogwarts before Severus perused him.

Severus sat as Harry finished up his lessons and collected all of the work before addressing his class. "I know that the Christmas holiday is coming up... and many of you will be returning to homes that might not be very safe... But I want to remind you that you do not have to go home and for all of those who do stay I am planning on having a private feast and celebration here in the classroom and common room. With that said, goodnight rest well and should you have any questions you can come to my room any time."

The class echoed his goodnight before murmuring the same to Severus who had stood and moved to the front of the classroom. He was happy to note that all of the shelves were full of titles that would be useful.

"Come to evaluate my teaching method?" Harry asked carefully as he packed away the class room things.

"I was just making certain that you aren't teaching them anything they shouldn't know... But I can see that you're doing very well and I must commend you on the raise in the Slytherin's DADA marks." Severus told him as he propped a hip on Harry's desk.

Nodding, Harry finished putting away the books and things he'd been using. "Thank you, sir... for the compliment... And I'd also like to thank you for having me in Slytherin... Coming here has made me realize what it is I should be fighting for in this war." Harry walked to the door and pointed out to the young children happily milling around. "That is what I am fighting for. Not for good or evil. Not for Dumbledore or Voldemort. It's so that those children can smile and live happy free lives. Not having to be afraid to go home on break for fear of having something done to them against their will. Or to be forced to be pawns in a war they shouldn't have to worry about. I want to make sure that no other child has to fear for their health their life or the lives of those precious to them... Did you know I had an 11 year old girl come to me the other night and tell me she didn't want to go home for the holidays... Do you know why? Because her parents were going to give her the dark mark and allow Voldemort to 'make her a true deatheater'. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant. I almost cried at that, but then I realized Voldemort's evil isn't worth my tears. I will make sure that I kill him... so that no other child can be touched by this war."

"You talk about them as if you weren't one of them." Severus murmured as he reached out and pulled Harry away from the door and closed it.

"I'm not... I was never a child. My childhood ended the day Voldemort killed my mother and father. But it doesn't matter. I would rather that I never have a childhood then see those children have to fight in a war that I must end." Harry settled onto his chair behind his desk and gestured for Severus to pull up the one he'd used earlier.

Sitting Severus nodded in understanding. "But it isn't fair to you. You have every much a right to a normal childhood as they do."

"Ah, but there's the thing... I don't. I haven't since Voldemort 'marked me his equal'. When I was younger I used to question my fate... But now I see this is my destiny and I will not shirk it." Harry smiled a little, liking that he was able to talk to someone. Sure he could have spoken to any of the professors, but with Severus he knew that he wasn't just placating him.

"Maybe after it's all over you will be able to have a nice quiet life." Severus suggested before he summoned a house elf for tea.

"I don't plan on living any longer than it takes to kill Voldemort. Truthfully, I think when ever I kill him, this scar that links me to him will take me into Hell with him." Harry touched his scar and accepted the tea a house elf had brought at Severus' request.

"How can you say that? Don't you realize that if you die Voldemort will have won at least one victory." Severus kept his voice calm but inside he was raging at the thought of his Harry dying.

"It will be a small victory, but the war will be over and everyone will have what they want." Harry told him softly giving him a smile with eyes far older than should be showing from the face of a 17 year old.

"I wouldn't have what I want..." Severus told him, knowing that he couldn't help but tell Harry the truth, just so that he might have a chance at Harry not going off on a suicide mission.

"What you want? What do you want?"

"I want a chance to get to know you... maybe court you, should you be willing." Severus studied his tea, wondering if he'd been right to say such a thing to a student of his.

Harry stared at him, his mouth gapping in amazement. "You would want to be with me?"

"I might... That goes along with the getting to know you. I was told that I would bond with a person who very much meets your description and I find... that I don't loath the idea." Severus told him softly as he reached out and touched Harry's chin gently.

Harry stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "I would like to get to know you..." Standing, Harry moved closer and brushed a chaste closed mouth kiss over Severus' lips. The of magic was actually visible this time, though neither noticed.

Pulling back a moment later Severus brushed his fingers over Harry's face. "We should not do anything until you've graduated. It would be against school policy."

Harry grinned. "I've never followed the rules so why should I start now? And it isn't like we're going to start off with shagging. We'll be taking it nice and slow. Maybe next year we'll do the shagging thing, but for now... I kind of like kisses and talking."

Grumbling good naturedly Severus drew Harry onto his lap and held him as close as he could. "Now about this Christmas celebration and feast you're holding here... What exactly will this entail?"

Shifting until he found a comfortable spot Harry settled with his head under Severus chin before speaking. "Well, after I found out that none of the younger years wanted to go home mostly because of their deatheater parents, I realized that they would need something to cheer them up when ever the rebuttals from their families came. So I thought about how a nice little party would cheer them up and when I was sitting down to plan it, suddenly it became a big event. I've already arranged the feast with the house elves and I talked Hagrid into getting a separate tree as well as getting the decorations for it. I've also bought everyone a couple of presents, so I think everything ready for the break."

"You've thought of everything." Severus couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. Only Harry would think of such things during a war when everything else seemed to take precedence.

"I tried to think of things that all children want at the holidays. A good meal, a present or two and a stocking with goodies, but most of all a family to share it with." Harry explained as he relaxed even farther into Severus' support.

Severus didn't know what to say to that so he simple held Harry and planned his own little additions to Harry's celebration. 


	4. Chapter 3

Harry smiled as he watched almost all of the younger years sign up to stay on for the break. After signing his name to the list he turned and walked away his mind already on the tree Hagrid was bringing in a few days for them to decorate.

"Where's your mind?" Draco asked as he fell in step with him.

"I was just thinking about how to organize the years to start making some ornaments for the tree." Harry said as he let them into his room.

"Making?" Draco rolled his pure-blood nose at the idea and Harry hit him.

"Yes, making. As in Transfigurations... I thought it would be a good way for them to practice and to make things a bit more special for the holidays." Harry settled various bits that he'd got for the kids to transfigure.

"Oh... well I hope you don't expect me to..." Draco left off and glared at Harry when the green eyed boy just smiled. "Oh bugger you and your damn ornaments."

"Well... hopefully me and not my ornaments."

Draco's ears caught the soft words they weren't meant to. "Eh? Don't tell me our newest Slytherin has a proposal for a Christmas shag?" When Harry blushed Draco knew he'd hit on something. "So, who is it? You can tell me." If it was truly his godfather he wouldn't have to worry about letting it slip and if it wasn't then he'd have to find a way to break them up without hurting Harry.

Harry blushed and shrugged. "I don't even know if it will happen. He tells me he wants to move slowly... but... in a war such as this... I can't. I don't know if I will be alive long enough to graduated let alone enough being with him."

"Oh..." Draco murmured and put an arm around Harry. "I think I could help... provided I know the name of the person you're wanting to be with."

"Severus."

Draco's heart lightened and he nodded. "I think I can help... Just give me a little time."

"Nothing illegal, Draco... please." Harry insisted.

"Of course! Can't allow the Boy-Who-Lived to get involved in something nefarious. No, I have a plan." Draco hurried out of the room.

"Godfather... I know what Harry wants for Christmas." Draco smirked when his godfather took an obvious interest.

"And what would that be and how much will I owe you for the information." Severus settled back against the couch in his quarters and gestured for Draco to join him.

"He doesn't want to die unloved... In the physical sense. As for the price... call it payment for some of the many things you've done for me in the past." Draco didn't take the seat and after nodding to his godfather hurried out.

Severus stared for a moment before cursing under his breath. Only Draco would know how such information would effect him. He was also certain that Harry knew nothing of Draco telling him such a thing. Sighing, Severus moved over to where he was preparing his own presents for the Slytherins. He had to smile with pride. His soul-mate had thought of something that he should have years ago for his unwanted Slytherins. With a wave of his wand he finished his wrapping and then sat down to think of some way he and Harry could have time to themselves with everyone here.

Harry smiled as he, Draco, and Blaise gathered all of the staying Slytherins together the first morning of the break. "First of all I want to say how happy I am that you all elected to stay here for the holiday. Secondly, I want to inform everyone that, just after lunch today we will be decorating our tree, which should be arriving any moment. So our job now is to make the ornaments to decorate the tree." Harry couldn't help but laugh as some of the children around him groaned good-naturedly before settling down, ready to do as their tutors asked of them.

Nodding to Draco and Blaise, the three began passing out either small balls of glass or bits of metal. "We will be transfiguring them, so everyone should have their wands..." Harry informed them before noting that everyone had their wand out and ready.

"Good, good! Now... I will allow the Transfigurations tutor take over." Harry bowed out and Blaise stepped up and began telling about some of the most basic of the changes before going on to some of the harder ones.

Harry stood back and watched as everyone began to try their hardest. The little first years were doing simple things like forming a bit of metal into a pretty star, or making a glass ball into a pretty color. While the sixth and seventh years were making miniature snow globes and singing ornaments. To Harry, they were all just as pretty as the next.

After watching for a while a thumping knock on the door had him going to allow Hagrid to bring the tree in. "Thank you, Hagrid." Harry told him after the half giant had set the tree up in a corner Harry and Draco had cleared for it.

"Not a problem, Harry!" Hagrid didn't know what had happened down here in the dungeons, but since he'd moved down here he'd smiled more than he had in a long time. After clapping Harry stoutly on the back he hurried out, amazed when he didn't hear anything bad said about him behind his back. Maybe Harry was as good for the Slytherins, as the Slytherins were for Harry.

After a break at lunch and everyone came back to the tree and they began to either finish their ornaments or went on to place them on the tree. Harry was the last to put his ornament onto the tree. He had been working on it since the idea of a tree for the common had popped into his head. It was a clear glass ball about the size of Hagrid's fist. Inside a snake, gryffon, raven and badger played on a field of flowers which were all of the house colors.

Moving up to the tree he found a spot just the right height and secured it there. Just as he was about to announce their tree perfect, Severus burst in and the room became quiet. Lifting his wand he murmured something and they watched in amazement as hundred of tiny fairy lights began to glow on the tree. All of the house cheered and they all settled back to admire their work.

Harry went over to where Severus was looking things over and leaned against the wall beside him. "That was a really nice thing you did."

"As the head of this house it is my job to contribute to any notable house activity. This is such an activity." Leaning close Severus whispered into his ear. "Thank you for this... You have saved a large number of these children from him with this celebration and with your lessons." Standing back upright he brushed a hand over Harry's hair before walking away to put his pile of presents for the children under the tree.

The break seemed to pass quickly and before anyone knew otherwise, it was Christmas. Harry had taken all of the presents and set them under the tree with a protective spell on them so that no one could peek.

Harry rose early and already had the house elves setting up the table for breakfast when the first person came down. The house elves out-did themselves making a special breakfast for Dobby's "Mr. Harry Potter's party". The Slytherins didn't seem to know how to act so they took a que from Harry and their head of house who had come to spend the day with them.

Harry and Severus chatted about different things and even good-naturedly argued at times. And for the first time, the Slytherins relaxed and allowed themselves to act their age.

A short tap on the door had Harry and Severus looking at each other in worry before they both went to see who was there. Opening it they found one person neither had expected.

"Charlie?" Harry looked at the Weasley brother in confusion but was even more confused when Draco stood slowly and walked over.

"Dragon-tamer?" Draco seemed breathless as he looked at the red head outside the common room door.

"Brightness... I've come to keep my promise." Charlie by-passed Harry to stand in front of Severus. "Professor Snape, I would ask the right to wed Draco upon his graduation of Hogwarts."

No one said a thing. No one had even known that Draco and Charlie knew one another. Finally Severus looked to Draco who was nodding, his eyes wide and hopeful. Then he spoke slowly. "If it is Draco's wish to marry you, then I have no objections... But I do have one question."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief before nodding. "What's the question?"

"How did you two meet?"

Draco laughed as he threw himself into Charlie's arms. "That's easy. His brother Bill gave him an amulet that would bring his soul mate to him. And the next thing he knows, I'm landing on his lap... You remember when I first disappeared from Malfoy manor?"

Severus nodded. "You were unaccounted for at least three weeks. I always assumed you had a hide away and you wouldn't reveal it's location."

"I spent the time with him in Romany. At first I hated it, but then... it wasn't so bad... and he wasn't so bad..." Draco smiled up at Charlie, his grey eyes warm for the first time in Severus' memory.

"I thought you were a little pest, but then you grew on me..." Charlie leaned down to brush a kiss over Draco's lips before pulling back. "I have you bonding gift... if you want it now."

Draco all but pounced his pockets before drawing out a velvet bag with excitement.

"I know it isn't gold or jewels... and it will probably be a long time before I can get you such things, but this seemed... right." Charlie blushed a little as he reached into the bag and lifted out a dragon scale necklace. The scales were black, but as they moved in the light they shifted to green and silver.

"I don't want gold or jewels and if I ever here you insult my bonding gift again I'll have to give you a tail or something." Draco told him as he allowed Charlie to hook it around his neck.

"Kinky... can we try that any way?" Charlie murmured into Draco's ear as he gave the soft skin below a quick kiss.

Draco blushed and slapped him on the arm before dragging him over to where he'd been sitting. An extra place appeared and Charlie nodded to the Slytherins around him.

At first Severus was a little worried about the groups reaction to a person who was a complete Gryffindor, but his fears were eased as they went on as if nothing had happened and Charlie had always been there.

Severus and Harry settled back into their seats and actually relaxed as the meal went on.

"Everyone! Please give me your attention!" Harry called as he looked around the group and smiled when they all gave him their attention without a single peep sounding. "Now... it's time to open present!"

The younger ones cheered and the older ones all laughed at the happy visage they presented. Harry slowly began to hand out the presents with the help of Draco and Blaise. "I'm sure that the things you will receive are nothing like you would have at your homes... but I hope they are still well received."

"I'm certain they will be perfect." Draco said as he looked around, as if daring anyone to say the presents weren't.

All of the other nodded that it would be fine and they immediately set upon them with enthusiasm. Harry had ordered a fine cloak for each of them. He'd personally coated each cloak with as many protection spells as he'd been able to find. He knew the only thing they wouldn't be protected from while wearing those cloaks was the killing curse. The second thing he'd gotten for each of them was a wand harness to hold their wand on their forearm. Each of them were fine hand-crafted leather with their initials on them. Also he'd got each of them a pet, but those would come in a bit.

"Thank you, Harry!" Morgaine thanked him with a hug before she twirled in her dark green cloak.

"I'm glad you like them. Now... I have one last present. It's not something generally given as a pet... but I thought that each of you could use a friend." Harry turned and with a wave of his wand the door to his room came open and he began to call out in parselmouth. Come out little ones! They want to meet you!

All of Slytherin was watching as a mass of baby snakes came squirming out of the room and headed with determination to the person they had been picked for specifically.

Severus, who'd been watching with a small smile had to stare as the snakes crawled either into the hands of his students or up their legs to get to their shoulders where they rested.

"I picked them very specifically for each of you. I tried to match them to your personalities. Now if you want their names I'll be happy to tell you in a moment." Harry turned and walked to Severus with his hands holding something close "I have a present for you as well, Severus." Opening his hands he held out a baby runespoor. The three head looked at Severus and then Harry before crawling onto Severus' outstretched hand, where it curled up and went back to sleep. "He will grow up to give you as much venom you might need. And he will protect you when I can't... and my other present to you..."

Severus watched as Harry rolled his sleeve up and put his palm over the dark mark. Before Severus could stop him Harry began chanting. A hot burn ran through his arm and the pain of it drove Severus a step back before Harry shouted something in parseltongue. A light flashed before Harry staggered but still held on his hand. The rest of Slytherin drew close, wondering what he'd done. Harry was looking up into Severus' eyes as he drew his hand away. Draco's mouth dropped open and gasps were heard from all of around the room. The dark mark was gone.

"How?" Severus asked as he looked down at the bare skin.

"It was a simple matter of knowing figuring out the charm in parseltongue and then coming up with a counter charm. You're free now. As Voldie sees it you just died and with a clever rumor planted by the whole of Slytherin that you are not really you, but rather some unknown person under the guise with the polyjuice potion." Harry said as he looked around with everyone nodding, understanding what he meant.

Severus could only stare at his bare arm before he wrapped his arms around Harry. An angry hiss made them draw apart to smile at the runespoor who was obviously not happy. Harry apologized while petting the creature.

Harry smiled and then turned to the others. "Now... why don't you go play with your snakes and get your stockings from the fireplace." Harry lead Severus to sit down so they could watch the others with their things.

It didn't take long before Severus snapped out of it and looked around at the children, who were too busy acting their age. With a smile he called out to them. "Children... one last thing. I have a small present for you as well." With a wave of his wand he sent all of the presents into their respective owners.

"Thank you sir." they called as they opened it unsurprised to find a set of the best crystal vials. Under that was jewelry bag with a snake shaped bracelet.

"They are charmed to always take you to a safe place if you say the key words, 'I am safe'." Severus told them as he relaxed back into the love seat he and Harry were sitting on. The counter charm that Harry had used felt like it had sucked most of his energy out of him. But he had one more surprise. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a separate box and handed it to Harry.

Harry smiled brightly as he accepted the box. "You shouldn't have given me anything."

"It doesn't seem like much after what you've done... but it should help you." Severus told him with a light touch to the empty spot on his forearm.

Opening the box Harry found a simple emerald pendant suspended from a silver chain. "It's very pretty... But I can't accept this. It must be a family heirloom."

"It is... but you should have it. It will protect you... as it's protected Snape spouses for more generations than we can remember." Severus couldn't believe he said that out in front of everyone, but he couldn't seem to stop his mouth, no matter how out of character it was being.

Harry's eyes went wide as he started at the necklace before he held it out to Severus. "Please... put it on me."

Severus took it and with a smile hooked it around his neck before giving kissing Harry softly on the neck.

A round of clapping had them looking around at the Slytherins who were all smiling.

"That's enough. Go back to your candy and presents." Severus took Harry into his arm before settling back to watch everyone with their things.

Charlie shared a chair with Draco who laughed at something one of the younger children was saying. They were obviously happy with one another and if the noise coming from the showers early that morning was any sign, they were going to be together for a long time.

Harry was relaxing, laying on his stomach in the Slytherin library reading a new DADA book. It was his favorite position to read or do his homework in. There were various other Slytherins sitting around on the pillows working on their own work, some were waiting for Blaise to come in and do their Transfigurations tutoring. Even though it was the holidays he insisted that they still work on their Transfigurations work. It still amazed Harry how well Blaise was at Transfigurations. He was even better then Hermione, though McGonagall would never admit that someone other than a Gryffindor was the best at Transfigurations. There wasn't a single thing in any of the seventh years' book that he couldn't do and Blaise took ever opportunity to buy new books on the subject. Harry was certain that if Blaise was put head to head with McGonagall, Blaise would come out on top. Harry didn't know of any Trans. book that Blaise hadn't read and memorized. It was very obvious that being rich and having a perfect photographic memory was a large asset. Blaise had the money to buy the books and with his photographic memory he could always recall everything he'd read.

"Harry..."

Harry looked up at the person calling to him. Charlie stood there smiling down at him, obviously at ease with the large group of Slytherins. "Hey Charlie. Can I do something for you?"

"I was just wanting to chat, if you're not busy." Charlie settled beside him on the floor.

"Sure. I was just finished my Charms work." Harry sat up and smiled at the other former Gryffindor.

"So... what do you think of me and Draco?"

"I think you're very suited for one another. He needed someone to show him how to live without the massive amounts money. I think he's happier this way." Harry told him after thinking about it for a moment. "And I think you're the perfect one to show him the world outside of the pureblooded nonsense."

"You should have seen the first time I made him help me clean out the dragon huts..." Charlie grinned and then laughed. "I don't think he'd ever even seen a shovel let alone used one."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter at the thought of Draco shoveling dragon manure. This drew some of the other children closer, wanting to hear what their teacher was laughing about. It wasn't often that they were able to hear their elders laughing about something, especially since the holidays had come without their returning as their parents would have them do.

"Mr. Weasley, would you tell us about the time Draco spent with you in Romania?" one of the younger girls asked as they moved to sit around Charlie and Harry.

"Call me Charlie, and I'd be happy to tell you all about it." Charlie smiled as he pulled the smallest girl onto his knee and began to speak about the first time he meet Draco. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Harry!" One of the little first year boys came running to him from the Great Hall. He had been late going to breakfast because of sleeping in.

"What is it?" Harry put a hand on his head and waited for him to speak.

"Ambrose got a howler from his mum and dad." the little boy looked at the elder with wide eyed fear. He knew one would be coming from him, but he tried to put on a brave face and not think about it.

"Okay. I'll take care of it." Harry hurried as fast as he could to get to the Great Hall where the second year sat staring at the red envelope in horror. "Here, Ambrose, let me have it." Holding out his hand he gently took the howler from the little boy and with a quick throw he had it in the air and burnt it instantly with a spell from his drawn wand.

Turning to look around the hall he glared at the others who dared laugh at the child. Putting up a quick silence spell around the table, he turned to the rest of the Slytherins and spoke. "I know that all of you are expecting these... Firstly, I want all of them that arrive to be brought to me immediately... even if you have to get me out of class. If I can not be found go to Draco or Blaise, they will be able to deal with it as well. Secondly, if any of you need to talk with someone Draco, Blaise, and I will be available. If you want, I'm also certain Pro. Snape will speak with anyone who feels the need." Harry smiled gently at them. "I would also like to tell you, that anyone who is subsequently disowned because of their choice to stay here, or for not following Voldemort, will have a place with me. I will take in any who has no place to go. I am, as we speak, searching for a place to house any and all of us. You will always have a home with me."

The children all looked to him with large hopeful eyes and for once it didn't upset him. He was going to save them and he was going to give them a home. He had the money his parents left him and it was more than enough to house and care for all of the children in Hogwarts many times over for years on end.

"Now, all of you who still follow him I ask you to simple think before trying to infiltrate this home. I will personally be checking for the presence of dark energies around each of those who choose to come with me to this home in the summer. So please think first... because I will send you back to Voldemort empty handed and without the knowledge he seeks... and I'm certain everyone here knows what happens to those who displease him." Harry's eyes went to each of those he knew to be supporters of Voldemort. "But for now, let's just worry about eating a good breakfast."

The whole of Slytherin laughed as he pulled down the silence field before he settled down to eat breakfast.

Draco leaned close and whispered to him. "You are seriously looking around for a house to take in better than thirty children under the age of 17? Will the Ministry let you do that?"

The smile on Harry's face had Draco arching an eyebrow. "Do you really think that Fudge would say anything to me with reelection coming up so soon? One bad word from the Boy-Who-Lived and he'd never hold a public office again."

Draco laughed and this had the other people at the table wondering who was about to be pranked because the only time that Draco laughed that way was when something bad was going to happen to someone. "You are a true Slytherin."

"Thank you... Once upon a time I would have been so insulted by that..." Harry smiled and shook his head.

Harry straightened his robes as he turned and looked in his mirror. He was going to look over some manors that the equivalent of a wizard realtor had found for him. He was actually excited about this. He was finding a home, making a home.

"What's got you all dressed up?" Draco asked as he stepped into the doorway of Harry's room. Harry wore a set of long green day robes with a matching pair of pants and a silvery shirt underneath.

"I'm going to look over some manor houses... Why don't you come with me? Give me your opinion." Harry asked as he gave up trying to do anything with his hair.

"I would but I can't. I have a full Charms review for the third years before their first test back after the start of the term." Draco smiled as he lifted his wand and with a flick of his wand he straightened and smoothed the dark hair.

"Okay. Thanks for the help with the hair... You're going to have to teach me that one... Could you make sure that everyone is ready for their DADA review when I get back later?" Harry said as he moved out of the door as he double checked all of his things.

"I will. Good luck... and a bit of advice: ask about any resident ghosts and/or poltergeists." Draco waved him off before going to get things ready for his tutoring.

"I'll remember that." Harry called out before heading up the stairs.

"Harry! I'm glad we caught you before you left." The headmaster called as he and Pro. Snape came walking up just before he walked out of the front doors.

"Did you need something, Headmaster?" Harry asked as he slide on his silvery gloves that matched his shirt.

"I was just going to wish you luck and ask a small favor of you." Albus' eyes were twinkling as he stood in front of the younger with Severus at his side.

"What is that, sir?" Harry had learned better than to agree to anything suggested by Albus without hearing it first.

"Just take Severus with you... I wouldn't want something to happen to you while searching for a home. Also, I believe he would be able to help with your search... You know, make certain that your lack of knowledge of the wizarding world isn't taken advantage of." Albus gestured Severus forward.

The potion's master nodded slightly to Harry, who nodded back.

"Okay, sir. I'm sure I'll need all the help I can get." Harry said as he moved out of the school with Severus at his side.

A short time later, Harry and Severus were appealing to the Leaky Caldron to meet with Mervin Wickerstaff. "Mr. Potter you can't imagine how happy I am to show you these homes... Though might I ask you why you are wanting such a large house."

"Well, Mr. Wickerstaff... I want a large family. I plan on having many children and perhaps adopting many more." Harry smoothly lied, not caring that he had.

The small man blinked largely at him behind large-thick glasses before smiling slightly. "Of course... I have eight large manors that you might find to your liking. The smallest of which has eighteen bedrooms... is this too small?"

Shrugging, Harry stood and gestured for the realtor and Severus to go in front of him as they went to the fireplace so they could floo to the first house.

When they reached the area Harry waited for him to tell them the name of the first house. "First we have Hufften House."

Both Severus and Harry gave each other a look before stepping into the fireplace and throwing handfuls of floo powder and calling out the name of the place they're going.

It seems like hours later they were visiting the last place that Wickerstaff had for them, a large grey sprawling manor that was called Oak Hope Manor. It was surrounded by large oak trees that were easily two hundred years old and stood at least one hundred feet tall.

Severus looked around and nodded at the ancient warding around the house. "It seems better than the other buildings you've been shown."

Harry nodded. Most of the places they had been shown were either too small or too decrepit to be of use. The only one that had been okay had been infested with ghosts who were not going be leaving without a struggle, add to that the wards were so weak Neville could have broke through easily, it had been turned down quickly.

Now Mr. Wickerstaff was looking more than a little droopy, he seemed to perked up after Severus' words. "It is a good house... there's just one thing..."

"What?" Harry asked looking a little put out after starting to like the place.

"Sometimes the house... doesn't like people." Mr. Wickerstaff shifted as both Harry and Severus landed darkened eyes on him.

"What do you mean 'doesn't like people'?" Harry asked looking towards Severus for an explanation of how a wizarding house couldn't 'like' someone.

"Well... this house has been on the market for about twenty years now because no one has been able to get inside... But you being who you are... I thought maybe..." Mr. Wickerstaff left off in a mumble before turning red.

Harry shrugged and walked slowly up the large stairway leading to the front door. Reaching out, he was about to grasp the handle when the door flew open and a creature stood there looking at him with interest. "Master, it is a pleasure to see you."

It wasn't a house elf. Of that, Severus was certain. But as to what it was he wouldn't dare make a guess.

"Umm... I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm not your master." Harry stuttered looking eye to eye with the creature.

The creature swept long blond hair away from it's sharp featured face to lean close to look him over before nodding. "You are the master of this house. I was created long ago to recognize all of the family line. You are definitely a decedent of his."

"A decedent of who?" Harry asked looking to Severus who was just as confused as he was.

"Why, Merlin of course! Who else would I be speaking of?" the creature shook his head before turning slightly and allow him entrance. "Welcome home, young one."

"Merlin?" Harry squeaked as Severus' mouth dropped open and Mr. Wickerstaff fainted.

With an angry sigh the creature waved his elegant hand and Mr. Wickerstaff disappeared. "I'm finally glad to be rid of that bastard."

"Where did you send him?" Harry demanded.

"I sent him back to his place of business while taking away all other knowledge of this place and your search for a home. It would not due for this place to become too widely known. Please come in, sir."

Harry and Severus looked at one another for a moment before stepping inside and staring at the castle around them. It was furnished as one would expect the castle of Merlin to look.

"Would you have me to immediately set up your rooms or would you prefer to tour for a bit, sir?" the creature asked as he stayed in step with them.

"Umm... I don't need a room right now. But come this summer I will... Would you have room and staff to take care of around forty children under the age of 17?" Harry asked as he looked around and wondered what else could go on. Things were weird enough and now he finds out he's the decedent of Merlin.

"Of course, sir." the creature seemed insulted that Harry had even asked such a think. "May I say sir... For you age that is a large amount of offspring..."

Harry's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No! I'm offering sanctuary to some of my classmates. That's why I was looking for a house in the first place."

"Of course, sir." the creature seemed molified before turning to Severus. "I would assume you are his bond-mate?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Yes, I will be once the ceremony has been preformed."

"Very good, sir. Do you require anything else? If the manor is to be made ready for your refugees I must alert the staff and start preparing now."

"Umm... no... that's fine." Harry nodded and the creature was about to snap his fingers when Harry thought of something. "What's your name?"

"Moilyn, sir. I have served this family for over three hundred generations and it will please me to serve it again." with that Moilyn flashed out of sight.

"Severus... did he say 300 generations?"

"He did."

"What creature lives that long?"

"There is only one that I know of... And that is an elf."

"Oh... okay."

When Harry and Severus made it back to Hogwarts they immediately went down to speak with the Slytherin's. Harry stood in front of the group of children and as he was about to speak, Moilyn popped into existence beside him, startling everyone.

"Sir, I need to inquire how many of each gender there will be."

"How did you apperate into Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he stared at the servant in amazement.

Moilyn just arched an eyebrow before answering. "Such barriers don't bar my kind. Now about the number of each gender..."

"Erm... well these are the children here. I think this is everyone." Harry gestured to the stunned children around them.

The elf looked around and nodded to them. "Allow me to tell you that it will be a pleasure for the staff of Oak Hope Manor to have so many children to look at after again. We have not had so many children in a very long time... not since Hogwarts was newly made and my grandfather had to find room for the students who had to leave this school during the horrible fights between the founders."

Most of the children gasped and those that didn't stared at him with a gapped open mouth.

"If there isn't anything else, sir..." Moilyn said as he looked at Harry with question.

"No... that's all... thank you." Harry still wasn't used to having a servant.

Moilyn bowed and then popped out.

"What was he?" Various versions of the question came to Harry from around the room.

"That was an elf... he is the um... head of the staff at my new manor." Harry said as he rubbed his forehead before going on. "Let me have you attention for a moment more! The school term will be picking up again so we need to set up a schedule for your work. Since there are end of term projects to be done, the older years will be separated. The first, second and third years will go on as before. But their lesson will begin at five instead of six. Forth years! Listen up! On Tuesdays you will come in after the younger years' lessons and we will work on your projects from then until nine. Wednesdays will be for the fifth years. Thursdays are for the sixth years. Finally Fridays will be for any of you seventh years who want help. Also... Saturdays we will all spend two hours on the projects. This can be library time or anything that goes along with your project. The younger years will also be working at this time on any and all homework they have. I also have small extra credit project for you to do to turn in to Pro. Jigglywart for any points you need to make up for the end of term. We will stick together in groups as much as possible. It is best that we present a united front to the other houses."

One of the first years raised his hand to get Harry's attention, which Harry acknowledged and the boy spoke. "What about our other tutoring?"

Harry looked to Draco and Blaise who nodded back. "You will have to arrange it with you other tutors." 


	6. Chapter 5

Severus was reading over some of the project lists that Harry was going over. Just then Harry began to laugh. "Listen to this, Marco wants to do an in depth study of the mating habit of the Thestrals in relation to their defensive capabilities." 

"Marco VanAllen? He can see them?" Severus turned and looked at Harry with amazement.

"That's the funny part... he can't." Harry giggled as he leaned against Severus.

Shaking his head Severus put a red mark beside that one so that Marco could find another project. "It is a good one, you might hold it for one of those who can see them."

Harry nodded as he wrote it down onto a separate piece of parchment he had for ideas for the projects for people who couldn't come up with something in time.

"What have you done on your own project?" Severus asked as he glanced at his bond-mate.

"It's already done. It's one of the things I did when I locked myself in my room. All that really needs to be done is a final check on the grammar and spell check." Harry said as he shook his head at his depression.

"How long is it? And when did you have time to test it?" Severus smiled gently down at Harry.

"It's about a hundred and twenty pages and it was easy to test... Since I was using myself as the test subject."

"What?" Severus was incensed. "How could you be so idiotic! You didn't have anyone there to oversee either?"

"It was fine. I just did a study of the effects of the crucio through an accident mental bond. I was never in any real danger. I just used all of the data I'd gathered from when I'd felt the curse. It isn't anything I feel on the average night." Harry said as he brushed a hand over Severus' cheek to help ease his worry.

Severus sighed and gave him a quick hug while grumbling. "You will be the death of me."

Harry was laughing as he pulled back and then went on working on the project lists.

Harry was working in the Slytherin library when a knock on the door frame had him looking up. "Yes?" He smiled at the young boy standing there.

"Harry, there's a Gryffindor at the door to the common room... He says he wants to speak with you. Do you want me to let him in?"

After thinking about it for a moment Harry rose. "I'll take care of it. You should go to your Charms homework so Draco doesn't get mad." The boy blushed and hurried back to the study corner of the common room.

Going to the door Harry opened it slowly and stared at Neville who stood there all but shaking in his shoes. "Neville? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry stood in the way of him actually entering, at least until he was certain it was truly Neville and not someone using Polyjuice.

"I...I... I... need your help." Neville turned bright red and tried not to have a heart attack at being so close to the Slytherin common room.

Harry raised his wand and with a quick flick had Neville's wand. After checking it carefully he handed it back. "Come in." Harry brought him in and then led him into the library. "Have a seat and tell me what's wrong."

Neville shifted uncomfortably for a moment before sitting next to Harry on one of the large cushions. "I don't think I'm safe in the Gryffindor dorm anymore. I was hoping you would go with me to the Headmaster... to see about getting resorted... like you."

"Why wouldn't you be safe in Gryffindor? They love you." Harry said looking at Neville with obvious disbelief.

"Some of the others have started... well a group that doesn't like purebloods. Ron and Ginny are the only ones who are not attacked by them. They'll put scorpions in the beds and destroy belongings. Just a few days ago they almost beat Anthony Kilroy almost to death. But then they healed him enough that the professor's wound't know... They'll be coming after me soon, Harry... And I can't fight them off like he did. They'll kill me." Neville said as he was almost in tears.

Harry's eyes darkened. This was what he was afraid of. Shaking off his dark thoughts, Harry gave Neville a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Nev. We'll make sure you're okay."

Neville slumped as he breathed a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Harry."

Much to the shock of everyone with Neville's resorting he wasn't put into Hufflepuff, but rather into Slytherin. What most people didn't know, was that Harry had taken the time to speak with the sorting hat. It had been more than happy to put the young pureblood into Slytherin.

Neville was a little nervous to be moving into the Slytherin dorm, but Harry tried to make it as easy a transition as easy as possible. Harry had an arm around Neville's shoulders as he lead him into the common room. The most of the Slytherins were waiting on them. The few that weren't there would be coming shortly. As they stepped in and the door closed, Neville began to shake.

A short laugh had them turning to where Blaise was smiling. "You don't have to look so scared. I promise we don't bite. Hello, I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced. I'm Blaise Zabini. Please call me by my given name." He held out his hand to the boy who was still shaking.

Neville finally took the offered hand and gave him a weak smile. "N-nice to meet you. I'm Neville Longbottom. I got to know your uncle... Anastasio. He came to visit my Grandmother and I for a while after my parents were hurt... He was a nice man."

Blaise's smile never diminished as he gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze. "So you're the little boy that had my uncle was always asking me what kind of sweets our age ate. I'm certain he will be happy to hear that you are well. If you like I will have him owl you."

The small blush that took over Neville's face was very becoming as he released his hand. "That would be nice."

"Why don't you show Neville back to the dorm room? He'll be sharing with you Blaise... at least until he decides if he would wish to move into a private." Severus gave Blaise a nod before turning and sweeping to the door, where he stopped. "Oh... and Neville I will expect you to be in the potion's class room for after hours practice. We will practice twice a week until you are at an acceptable level... You will need to speak with the other tutors about when your other tutorings will be and work out a time for the potions studies." With that Severus left in a swirl of clothing.

Neville stared at the closed door before looking to Harry for an explanation.

It was Blaise who answered. "We take care of our own, Neville. Harry oversees all DADA tutoring as well as helping with the end of term projects. Draco will be helping you with all of your Charms needs. I will help you with your Transfigurations."

A small smile came over Neville's face. "Thank you... I could use the help."

Harry watched this with great happiness and then stepped back and watched as the ice broke and the younger ones came over and began chatting with Neville as if he'd been one of them all along.

THE END

There is a sequel to this fic! Go to my author's page and look for Learning and Teaching 2. But please take a moment to drop me a line about what your think about this part!


End file.
